Eyes
by DarkAyasha
Summary: Ojos verdes esmeraldas, Jack y Oz visto bajo la percepción de Gilbert.


_Eyes_

¿Por qué? Estuve a tu lado y no te recuerdo, pero eres igual a él.

Sirvo para la casa Ducal Vessalius donde me acogieron y conocí a mi amo, Oz Vessalius. Pero… él quedo atrapado en el Abismo y regreso 10 años después. Durante el transcurso de esos años descubrí que tenía un hermano y que fue adoptado por la casa Ducal Nightray, digamos que entre ambas casas no hay una muy buena relación. Vincent Nightray, ese es el nombre de mi hermano que por alguna razón siento que me oculta muchas cosas.  
Han pasado demasiados sucesos incluyendo el hecho de que la Casa Nightray me adopto y yo tome a su Cadena Raven quien posee poderes muy especiales, todo lo hice por Oz. Cuando regresó, no regresó solo sino con Alice y que por raros motivos me parece ¿conocida?

Nos hemos ido aventurando en los oscuros pasados de Alice y aquí aparece él.

Ojos verdes esmeralda y cabello rubio, personalidades parecidas pero a la vez tan diferentes con una sola cosa en común, ella y yo. Un fuerte palpitar resuena en mi cuerpo, ¿Qué son estas lagunas? ¿Por qué estoy con él? Si él vivió hace 100 años.

Jack, Jack Vessalius.

El héroe de la Tragedia de Sabrie ¿por qué se me hace tan familiar? serán esos ojos verdes esmeralda que se ¿parecen a Oz? no, su esencia, sus ojos son diferentes, es un verde diferente. Esas esmeraldas que demuestra ternura, comprensión, felicidad, generosidad y se preocupa por sus seres queridos al igual que Oz, pero en él se ve algo mucho más profundo, amor o algún sentimiento parecido.  
Mi mente se bloquea y aparecen nuevas lagunas, Vincent y yo junto a él, junto a Jack, divirtiéndonos y jugando, pero él se escapaba donde Glen Baskerville no sólo parece ver a su mejor amigo sino para verla a ella, ¿Alice?

_Todo es culpa de Alice._

De que el la luz verde se fuera, que ese verde nos viera pero no de la misma forma. Las esmeraldas son únicas y extrañas, esa chica me lo arrebató. Otro palpitar que resuena por todo mi cuerpo y me hace caer inconsciente en manos ajenas.  
Una laguna me acecha y era yo agrediendo a Alice, específicamente tirándole el cabello. ¿Por qué? Yo no soy violento ¿Sera que me provoco? No, yo quería, ella me lo arrebato de mis manos para tenerlo prisionero entre sus maléficas garras.  
Entre sueños lo único que recuerdo es a mi hermano y a mí bañados en sangre, caminando por un extraño lugar, rodeados de peluches. Mi hermano me habla y me dice…

_Jack está muerto, esos ojos verdes esmeraldas no volverán a abrirse._

¿Quién fue capaz de acabar con esas esmeraldas? ¿quién apagó las luces verdes? Vincent seguía hablando, pero yo no podía más. Mis ojos se abrieron espitosamente y mis manos reaccionaron tomando entre ellas mi pequeña y delgado rostro con todas mi fuerzas sólo pude gritar: ¡Jack!, después de eso me quede sin energías. Mi mente blanqueció, al abrir los ojos estaba solo en un enorme jardín y lo único que recordaba era mi nombre, Gilbert.  
Un hombre, dueño de la casa donde estaba me llevo hacia dentro, muy amable se ocupó de mi dándome ropas y algo de comida, al poco tiempo después me sentí un más a gusto en el lugar, el dueño se acercó y me propuso ser el sirviente de su sobrino Oz Vessalius y que por extraños motivos por inercia o porque simplemente quería acepte ser el sirviente del hijo del Duque Vessalius. Al entrar ahí estaba ese cabello rubio y esos ojos verde esmeralda, siento como si todo esto me pareciera familiar, pero ¿por qué mi corazón palpita tan fuerte? ¿nostalgia? o será que ¿nos conocíamos de antes? no, él y Jack son diferentes. Durante la presentación estaba cohibido e hice lo mejor para hablar, pero sonaba entrecortado ¿por qué? el hecho de estar a su lado me ponía en ese estado, pero aun así el me comprendió e hizo lo posible para que coordináramos.  
En el primer día sin querer choque contra una estantería llena de libros y donde en la cima se posaba en un bello florero adornado con hermoso lirios blancos con el impacto cayó en dirección hacia a mí y con un ágil movimiento Oz se poso delante mío abrazándome, protegiéndome y sólo con ese noble acto gano mi confianza tras ese suceso él dijo: Tú eres mi sirviente por lo tanto yo siempre te protegeré, Gil.

Los años pasaban y con lo cual nuestra amistad avanzo aun más. De vez en cuando Oz me realizaba bromas sobre todo con los gatos que les tengo una extraña fobia. Comprendí que no son iguales que son diferentes y que por siempre seré su sirviente, aunque el sienta algo por eso coneja tanto como Jack.  
Sus ojos, actitudes y algunas emociones son totalmente distintos, pero por siempre serviré a esos hermosos y sinceros ojos esmeraldas que quiero ver por siempre llenos de alegría.


End file.
